Collision
by Arlia'Devi
Summary: Sequel to "Blast from the Past". When the strongest man and woman on Earth come together, their passion is unrivaled. A Goku x Chi-Chi one shot. Lemon.


**Collision**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All rights go to Akira Toriyama and associated organisations. I make no money from this.

A/N: This one shot set between the end of Dragon Ball and the Sayian Saga – at this point, Goku doesn't know he's sayian. Gohan is around 4 or 5 and still possesses his tail.

This fanfiction contains a **sex scene**, and so is rated **M**. Please heed the warning if you do not like reading such material.

**Collision:**

**A OneShot**

By Arlia'Devi

Chi-Chi huffed as she stood in the kitchen, chopping an onion into large square chunks before adding it to the wok. She looked to the clock, then outside, where the sun was beginning to set, then back to the clock again before huffing, a little louder, and grabbing a slab of meat from the fridge. The onion sizzled and spat with the oil in the hot wok.

He should have been back - they both should have been back.

He wondered where he could have been – not at Bulma's; she'd already called the woman around lunch time and the heiress said she, "_hadn't seen_ _Son-kun, all day, Chi-Chi-san, gomen_."

Then, she'd called Krillin, who had not answered his phone for the first two rings. On the third attempt, not half an hour ago, Krillin said he'd seen Goku this morning for only a brief moment before he'd disappeared again. He was no help.

Goku's disappearances had always unnerved her. He had so many rivals; she had no idea if he was running just a little late or dead in the bottom of a ditch somewhere. That had been particularly hard when Piccolo had a vendetta against him during the first few years of their marriage, she'd always wondered if somehow they'd run into each other spontaneously and decided to settle the score.

Yet now, Goku's bad timeliness was not only effecting her – they had a child together, a child who needed to eat and sleep at certain time of the day or night and couldn't spend all day gallivanting around the world and being a nuisance like his father was. Chi-Chi sighed. Sometimes her husband just didn't understand how important it was for Gohan to get an education. At times, she didn't mean to get as… _passionate_… as she did, but it was important to her that Gohan have as good an education as those did in the city, particularly when his father struggled to read and write. He was a master at martial arts, and a beautiful person, but living out in the woods all his life had done nothing for his literacy skills.

"Cheech, I'm home!" Goku called as he entered the family home, instinctively making his way into the kitchen where it smelt good. "You cooking? It smells great."

Chi-Chi turned to see her husband enter the room, sporting his usual orange turtle-hermit Gi.

"What do you think you were doing, getting home so late?" she frowned at him, her eyes frantically searching around for his son – he wasn't hiding behind his father's kneecaps. "Where's Gohan?"

"Sorry, Chi-Chi," Goku said, causally strolling into the kitchen to lean on the bench. He eyed the large amount of food simmering in the wok and felt his stomach constrict with hunger. "I was at your father's place. Well, not at first, first I went to-"

"You were at Dad's place?" Chi-Chi frowned. "Why?"

Goku shrugged. "I haven't seen him in a little while. Gohan wanted to visit, too."

Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head, "I wish you would have told me, Goku. I haven't seen Dad in forever, I would have loved to have gone if only I'd known." Then she frowned at him. "You can't just go running off wherever you want, you know Goku, not when I'm stuck at home slaving away at the stove wondering where you are."

"Aw geez, Cheech-,"

"Don't apologise, Goku," she huffed and doused the meat in the wok with soy sauce. "You just don't _think_. You don't think that I'd like a day out of the house? You don't think I'm any more than a person that cooks for you? That I'm some person that serves on you that doesn't have wants or feelings?" She looked to the meal she had been preparing and blanched, throwing the tea towel into the sink. "There – dinner's ready. Feel free to have my share, I'm not hungry."

"Aw, Chi-Chi," Goku called after his wife as she left the kitchen, throwing her untied apron to the floor. The man sighed – this wasn't going how he'd planned at all.

Goku followed his little wife out of the kitchen, eyeing the food left on the stove top to cool. True, he was hungry. Starving, in fact, but he knew he couldn't eat dinner in peace without first settling things between he and Chi-Chi. That would only result in indigestion.

"Chi-Chi, you've got it all wrong," he tried to explain, catching up to her as she exited the house and into the backyard. In the setting sun he saw her bring her sleeve to her face and knew she was crying. _Darn… this isn't good._ "Let me explain, please."

"Sometimes I can't believe how selfish you are Goku," Chi-Chi shook her head. "I've had it up to here." She raised her hand to her face in a gesture Goku didn't really understand.

"I didn't mean to get you upset, really Cheech," he stepped forward and grabbed his wife by her forearms gently. When she tried to struggle out of his grasp, he tightened his hold on her, digging his fingers into the muscles of her upper arms.

"Goku, let me go," she growled out. She went to stomp on his foot, but he quickly jumped out of the way, doing a sort of jump-step to the side to avoid a serious toe-crushing.

Chi-Chi was mad and flared her ki just a little. Goku recognised it as a warning and knew it meant he should let go otherwise he'd be seriously hurt, but he merely accepted the challenged and flared it back at her, a dangerous heat emitting from his body and the air around them becoming distorted.

"Son Goku," Chi-Chi warned lowly, the anger flashing in her eyes. Some strange feeling stirred in Goku's stomach.

"Son Chi-Chi," he replied back with a grin.

Suddenly she was pressed against the wall of their house, her legs spread against Goku's hips and his pelvis pressing against hers. He grinned against her throat, feeling the rapid intake of oxygen in and out of her lungs as it vibrated through her neck. Gently, he kissed the pulse point, where it beat rapidly under his lips.

"Let me go," she tried to thrash against him, but it was no use. Though she was strong, Goku was physically stronger and arrested both of her wrists above her head. "Where's Gohan?!"

"I left Gohan at your father's…," he murmured gently despite his physical roughness. His other hands moving up his wife's thighs.

"At Dad's?" Chi-Chi blinked, the anger falling away for her. Suddenly she understood. "Oh Goku…," she moaned as he began pressing incessant kisses against the column of her throat.

"I thought we could have some time to ourselves..."

"Oh, yes," Chi-Chi sighed as her husband moved to press his hips against hers, starting a slight rotation and friction between them as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. She felt guilty - her husband was a goof sometimes, but his heart was in the right place... Sometimes, oh but sometimes she wished he thought. Chi-chi decided not to linger on that fact for much longer as Goku's teeth nipped and tugged on her earlobe.

"But, Goku," she moaned gently as he began to kiss down her neck. "Goku - not outside."

Chi-Chi's scarf had already been pulled off and fluttered to the ground. He was flicking the fasteners to her cheongsam with speed only possessed by someone with much practice. It burst open to a white bra, scalloped with lace and he began kissing down between the valley between her breasts.

"Goku," she gasped. "Inside – you don't know who's hanging around out here…-_ohhh_…"

"But it's such a nice night outside, Chi," he protested against her navel, dipping his tongue in to tease her belly button before going lower. The fabric belt was just a flutter in the night's breeze by now. He could have tugged off her dress easily enough, but instead gathered her up into his arms and quickly leapt onto the roof of their house.

"Goku," Chi-Chi whispered over his shoulder as he finished kissing the life from her. "There's a full moon tonight. It's beautiful."

"Told you it's a nice night outside, we can just stay outside, no one will see," he grunted, kissing her heated flesh softly and giving a small bite here and there. Suddenly his heat was gone from her body and Chi-Chi watched with bleary eyes as her husband leant on his haunches and began pulling off his belt and wrist bands. Chi-Chi reached up and pushed the shoulders of his turtle hermit Gi off, so the all-in one fell to his waist. His blue undershirt was the next to go, falling off the curved roof and into the backyard. The sayian fell back into his wife's embrace.

He ran his hands up the sides of Chi-Chi's legs, slipping free thanks to the large slits up the sides of her dresses. Normally she would wear loose fitting pants, but it was a balmy night and Goku revelled in the smooth skin of her thighs under his skin. How long had it been? Weeks? Months?

Chi-Chi went to open her mouth to protest staying on the roof when Goku's fingers roughly covered her mouth.

"Don't talk anymore," he demanded gently, slipping the dress of his wife's body. It fell off the roof to settle near the step of their back door. He shivered suddenly, the feeling running from the base of his neck, all the way down his spine and to the end of his toes. He felt a spike in his energy, and Chi-Chi realised it too. To her, his eyes became darker and glimmered in a way she couldn't understand. Behind him was the full moon, and she'd always known it to have great power over him, even after he had his tail removed.

"You know I love how you look angry," he whispered. "You look beautiful when you're angry. Like an hour ago." He grinned, trying to bait his wife into the little game. "Sometimes... I like it, you know."

She bit easily. "You left dinner to spoil," she frowned again, purposely thinking of the time she'd slaved over in the kitchen. Anger came easily.

"Yeah I did," he growled out, thrusting his hips forward and grinding his pelvis against hers. Chi-Chi bucked up and yelped as he shifted against her before pulling back and kissing her passionately. If there was one thing she knew about her husband in their years of marriage, he'd come to love three things: food, fighting and fucking.

His tongue entered her mouth forcefully, though she was eager to comply. With two hands on either side of his face, she fought for dominance in the kiss. If this was the way he wanted it, then fine. She could handle the heat.

One of her legs slipped between his, her thigh grazing the large bulge in his crotch on her way down. By the time Goku realised what she was intending, she'd already flipped him onto his back. Chi-Chi stared down at her husband with a cheeky grin, her hands leaving his cheeks to travel down his chest.

Her lips blazed a trail down to the top of his abs as Chi-Chi's hands tickled his ribs gently. Goku moaned, his eyes squinting up to the moon above him. Still, his wife moved lower, teasing him with her little tongue as it swirled around his abs and navel. Her nails scratched against the side of his hips and thighs.

Goku knew if he allowed her to keep going, the night would be over before it had even begun.

He grabbed a handful of her midnight hair and carefully guided her little mouth to his, kissing her eagerly before almost forcefully rolling her over onto her back. Chi-Chi huffed in frustration as she felt her husband's arms slither under her, and then the roof fall away from underneath her.

"Oh no," she growled out as Goku began nibbling at her neck. "We are not doing that up here, Son Goku."

"Wasn't going to," he replied with a murmur, licking along her collarbone. "But that's a good idea. Maybe another time."

"Son Goku, if you know what's good for you, you'll - ," the air flew from her lungs as she was forcefully slammed into the wall of their house. Goku caught her lips in a searing kiss, trying to provoke her tongue into response. It didn't take long, and Chi-Chi wrapped her legs around her husband's hips, relishing the feel of his body pressed so intimately against her.

"Goku," she whimpered as his hand fondled her left breast.

He was panting heavily against her ear as his hand left her nipple and travelled lower, to her stomach, and then, lower again. Dipping into her centre, he touched her with a groan, feeling slick and warm juices coat his fingers.

Goku anchored his hands on her thighs before thrusting into her, pressing her body against the wall of their house as he entered her. Chi-Chi cried out, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and drawing him in close. He wasn't gentle. Not tonight. She didn't mind – sometimes she relished the way he lost control.

Goku felt the muscles work in his wife's hips and thighs as, even almost-immobilised against the wall, she worked to roll her hips and meet his thrusts. He relished the way she cried out her name when he hit that sweet spot of hers, deep inside.

"Oh, yes, Goku," Chi-Chi growled, thrashing against her husband as he worked her up into that sweet, blissful torture. "Oh yes!"

She was almost there, Goku grinned. Not yet.

Chi-Chi cried out in frustration as Goku abruptly exited her and peeled her off the wall. Had there been an imprint in the stone of Chi-Chi's beautiful body, he wouldn't have been surprised, but he didn't take the time to look as he carried her inside before throwing her down onto the dining table.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi gasped, trying to squirm out of her husband's grasp. He caught her thighs and pulled her body against him. "We eat at this table!"

Her husband seemed to consider this for a moment, before he nodded and conceded. "You're right," he said, and then dropped to his knees at the end of the table and began kissing up Chi-Chi's thighs.

A shrill scream escaped her lips as her husband's lips and tongue touched her. Her hands flew into his hair, her ankles crossing over at the back of his neck in case he dared to stop. She was so close. The feel of him sucking and slurping, the working of his lips and tongue on her centre was too much to bear. He licked and nibbled and sucked on her engorged flesh, always coming back to a small hard nub covered in flesh. When Goku moaned against her, his fingers digging into her thighs, Chi-Chi arched against the table.

"D-don't stop this time, please, Goku," she panted.

He smirked against her, watching her body arch and fall in rapid pants from under his eyelashes. He usually liked to watch her come while she was under him, but he began stroking her faster with his tongue and felt her fingers grip his skull almost painfully, tugging at his hair. His wife let out a beautiful moan of his name and then a strangled scream and he watched her hands release his hair and fly to cover her eyes as she cried out into the empty house.

He stood back up, looming hauntingly over her. His tongue darted out and licked her off his lips.

She looked beautiful. Her chest and face was flushed red, and her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat that made her glitter in the dark room. Goku grinned and crawled on top of his wife, hearing the table groan in protest, before he kissed her lazily. Chi-Chi whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her boneless body up as Goku rose to his feet.

"I love you," she whimpered against him, kissing down his neck and collarbone. Goku held her nude body against him with a strong hand against her lower back.

"I love you too," he murmured against her ear, nuzzling the shell with his nose.

Her hand travelled down his back soothingly, before travelling over the junction of his hip and thigh before grasping his erection and giving a few gentle tugs.

Goku gasped and felt his knees weakened. That feeling doubled when Chi-Chi moved her hand and he let out a strangled moan. His little wife smiled at him mischievously.

"Cheech," he protested. His voice was croaky. It sounded foreign and far away. "Don't."

Goku felt his rear press against the back of the lounge and knew he had nowhere to run. Chi-Chi took hold of him again and didn't waste any time sliding her hand up and down.

"Son Goku," she whispered heatedly against his neck. She saw his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he swallowed thickly. "Do you want me on my knees?"

"L-like at Christmas?" he stuttered out.

"Yeah, just like that," she bit into the flesh of her husband's throat.

Goku closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath out. Just remembering Christmas with his own hand had him doubling over in seconds, not to mention Chi-Chi's hand. He tried to think of something else other than what was happening down below. Maybe Master Roshi. Master Roshi coming onto Chi-Chi; Master Roshi coming onto _any_ woman. That thing Master Roshi did with his hands as breasts, and the noises he made as he shook his head between his hands.

Yeah, that did it.

No sooner had Goku stopped her hands by arresting her wrists, Chi-Chi found herself on the top of the lounge, delicately balancing with Goku's hand steadying her on the small of her back. "Maybe later," he grunted before pulling her leg against his hip. "We have to get up to the bedroom yet."

Chi-Chi groaned as he entered her. His pace was hurried and hard, since he was close and Chi-Chi had already gotten her just desserts. He'd noticed the look in her eye – the only thing he could be tortured with was a withdrawal of food or a withdrawal of sex and he knew he had to take back control if he wanted any hopes of completion in the near future. He knew from past experiences that Chi-Chi knew all the tricks to drive him wild, but prevent him from not quite getting there. When she'd offered the gift she'd given him for Christmas, he shivered in anticipation before realising she'd leave him on the edge with that one as well.

"Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi cried, hanging onto his shoulders and back as her husband drove into her. Red scratches appeared on his shoulder blades, but as soon as they were made, they disappeared.

Goku panted and furrowed his brow. God, he was so close. A grunt escapes his lips as he pounded into her mercilessly.

Chi-Chi felt warm. Her husband always got hotter when they made love, more than what was naturally expected. If she opened her eyes now she was sure she'd see his aura rise and form a peak above them, but they were screwed shut tightly in intense pleasure. Chi-Chi threw her head back in abandon, letting her hair cascade down her back as her husband grew frantic.

"Oh god, Goku," she cried, arching into her husband's embrace. "Oh – Goku!"

"Argh, Chi," Goku buried his head into her shoulder as he felt the tingling feeling he knew well fall over him. A few more grunts and he had that sweet release into her warm body, and leisurely pumped out the end of his moment into her before withdrawing and stumbling into her embrace.

Chi-Chi panted and hugged her sweaty, exhausted husband. She pushed his fringe out of his face and smiled as Goku trembled all over. It was dark inside, and their clothes were outside, so they rested against the back of the lounge, looking at the scene of passionate destruction in front of them. Picture frames had been knocked off the wall and smashed on the floor from where Goku had thrown Chi-Chi against the wall outside. A chair had fallen over in the kitchen, and their dinner was sitting cold in a wok on the stovetop.

As if on cue, Goku's stomach growled. Chi-Chi laughed. It was almost eight o'clock.

"Hey," he murmured against her ear, kissing the lobe lightly. Chi-Chi snuggled into her husband's body heat, running her hands over his pectorals. If there was one thing his karate-bum lifestyle was good for, it was his body... Chi-Chi nuzzled Goku's throat.

"Yeah?" Chi-Chi sighed contently. They should have a bath together, thought Chi-Chi. A nice warm bath, and then they could retire early to bed. _Yeah, that would be great._

"Let me grab something to eat real quickly, and then we can do that thing with your mouth you said about," called Goku as he abruptly left Chi-Chi's side and went to turn the heat on the gas stove. He looked back at his wife and gave a smirk, tying an apron around his nude body when the oil began to spit at him. Chi-Chi stared at his ass while he warmed up the food, her legs feeling like jelly by the lounge.

_Is he joking? _Chi-Chi gaped, sorely missing his body heat but at the same time, enjoying the view. She was pretty beat, but as she came to realise, het husband was nowhere near it.

* * *

By the end of the night, she was in bed with Goku sleeping soundly beside her. Not for the first time in her married life with the man, she had to wonder if he was even remotely human.

A hand encircled her waist as she turned her back to him. Her husband dragged her across the sheets and against his body.

"Not again, Goku," she huffed, trying to nudge her way out. "Go to sleep."

"Cheech," his voice was drowsy against her ear. "Love you."

Chi-Chi instantly relaxed in Goku's embrace. "I love you too, Goku."

She felt her husband sigh against the back of her neck. The warm exhale tickled her skin and Chi-Chi smiled gently, resting her head on her husband's bent arm. When it was like this, Chi-Chi had to consider, she didn't care what her husband was as long as he remained with her.

* * *

If you haven't checked out the prequel to this story, "**Blast from the Past**", please check it out as well! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, please watch this space for "**Given Time**".

Please take the time to leave a quick **review **before you go!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


End file.
